


Kids Story

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometime I wrote for school that I stored here. The text for a picture book I had to create.





	Kids Story

Alice had just moved to a new town with her mother, and so she had to start a whole new school. Third grade was already difficult enough without having to make new friends. Alice didn’t know anyone at this new school. Plus, all the students were focused on the play the third grade was going to perform in three days. Alice had no one to talk to and nothing to do. 

Alice asked the teacher if she could act in the play. If she could show all the other students her superb acting skills, they would like her and be her friend. She imagined having the lead role, the audience throwing flowers at her as her new classmates lifted her up to celebrate a job well done. The teacher told Alice all the acting parts had already been given out before she joined the class. She walked away with a frown. Alice had no one to talk to and nothing to do.

Some of the other students were painting backgrounds for the production. Alice watched them paint a large stone tower. She imagined herself standing on the stage, covered in paint, as the crowed stood and clapped for the beautiful backgrounds. 

She thought she could help them paint, so she walked over to them and offered to help. The other students shook their heads. They already had enough people painting, and this was the last part that needed to be done. With a sigh, she walked away. Alice had no one to talk to and nothing to do.

 A group of students were in a corner of the room, all holding different things and making a racket. She walked to them and listened as they all made their brash sounds. She did not want to ask if she could join them, because she knew that, like the others, they would say no. All they were doing was making noises, though, so maybe they would let her. She asked, and the group smiled at her and nodded. She was handed two pieces of metal. One of the boys showed her how to make it sound like a horse, and she smiled. Finally, Alice had someone to talk to and something to do.

The night of the play, Alice sat on the side of the stage with the rest of the noise makers, waiting for her part. Soon, the carriage came into view from stage right, and she hit the two metal pieces together, making the sound of a horse, despite no horse being on stage. She played the part of the horse clip-clopping` every time the carriage came on stage. When the play was over, she bowed with the rest of the class, and the audience was standing and clapping.


End file.
